1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it provides a system, method, and computer-usable medium for modeling recommended insurance coverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industry studies indicate that there is a general lack of awareness among consumers regarding their insurance coverage, with a large percentage of policy holders mistakenly believing that they are better protected than they actually are. Determining optimum levels of coverage is often challenging for a policy holder, since historical or statistical claim information is generally not available. However, even when appropriate claim information is available, its meaningful interpretation and application is still a major challenge for most policy holders. Accordingly, the services of an insurance professional are often required. Yet even professionals in the insurance industry are not always able to ascertain an optimum balance between appropriate coverage levels and acceptable premium costs. Consequently, many consumers are underinsured, exposing them to unforeseen financial and legal liabilities. Conversely, some consumers incur needless insurance costs as a result of being inadvertently overinsured.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for the ability to model the coverage of an insurance policy against a predetermined claim scenario, and once modeled, to adjust coverage parameters to determine the optimum level of coverage. It will be appreciated that the ability to graphically represent the resulting coverage model would further its usability. It will likewise be appreciated that these capabilities would be further enhanced by the ability to not only model the pricing effects that result from modifications to coverage parameters, but to also be able to automatically generate and fulfill a resulting policy. Usability would also be enhanced by the provision of automated, or live, on-line assistance to make coverage recommendations, even extending to automated analysis of comparable policies and coverages offered by competitors.